fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Enemy Party
Mario Enemy Party is a Mario Party Game that features enemies. Enemies(Players) From Start *Goomba *Paragoomba *Koopa *Paratroopa *Blockhopper *Note Blockhopper *Hammer Bro. *Boo *Bandit *Mowz *Cheep-Cheep *Dry Bones *Shy Guy *Ludwig *Lemmy *Roy *Iggy *Wendy *Morton *Larry *Buzzy Beetle *Spike Top *Heligoomba Hidden *Prince Boo - Play as Boo in Party Mode 15 times. *POW Blockhopper - Beat Yoshi in Story Mode. *Lavora Koopa - Play as the other Koopalings in Party Mode at least once each. *Waddle Doo - Play as every character in Party Mode. *Bony Beetle - Play as Buzzy Beetle in Story Mode. *Whomp - Beat Peach in Story Mode. *Bowser - Beat Mario in Story Mode and unlock all the other characters. *Ledge Bro - Beat Mario as Hammer Bro. *Dioman - have Brick 'n' Block Data on the Super Twister system NPCs *Spear Guy(Owns Shop) *Magikoopa(Holds Star) *Baron Brrn(Hosts all boards except New Bowser Land *Toadsworth(Hosts New Bowser Land) *Keroro(Hosts Boss Battle Mountain) Controls This uses the same system as New Super Mario Bros.: Twist It! so you turn the y to move the charecter, shake it to roll the die, and in certain minigames you need to steer a car using turning to get to 1st place. Story One day, Goomba decided to play Mario Party 2 with some of his friends, since Bowser never lets them participate. Suddenly, their TV came to life and sucked them into the game! Play through the Mario Party 2 boards, battling Mario's friends with brand-new minigames! Chapter 1:Welcome to Pirate Land This is the time you chose the starting charecter by turning to move between characters and shaking to confirm. Goomba and pals wake up in a harbor. As they wonder what happened, Paragoombas/selected charecter, Wario Steals all their stuff and gives it to yoshi, who gives it to Mario, the main antognigest. After you beat the board the winner, if its not a npc, battles Wario. OAfter you win, a bridge opens up to Deserted Land(New Western Land) so you can continue you're quest. Chapter 2:Sheriff (Selected character from story mode) Goomba and friends arrive in New Western Land. They meet up with Sheriff Shroob and Sheriff Shroob says that because of DK the city is now a barrel factory. After 2 minutes of diolauge they become sheriffs and head into the desert to see who should go to the barrel factory. If you are the winner, the DK boss minigame starts. If you defeat DK, Sheriff Shroob gets the shroobs down to demolish the factory and reveals a cannon to UFO Station(New Space Land. Chapter 3:Yoshi And The Virtual Asteroiod Our heros arrive at New Space Land when they see asteroids being beamed up by Yoshi to use as fuel for a rocketship that will accidently destroy The Sun!!! Suddenly, the king of all cosmos calls our heros to get to the rocket gas station and stop yoshi. Once they do the king of all cosmos rewards thim with free prince of all cosmos tshirhts and a portal to New Mystery Land. Chapter 4:High in the Mysterious Sky As our heros arrive in New Mystery Land they find Ballbits running away from parosels. They ask the ballbits and they say that Peach and E Add are using New Mystery Lands power to make animated parosels so they're will be less rain in New Mystery Land because its too wet in the area. The Ballbits ask our heros if they can stop peach and our heros defeat peach. The Ballbits reward goomba and friends a feast and access to Horror Land: The Movie. Chapter 5:Terror at the Studio Our heros arrive at the movie set to see that there's no one here when suddenly,they see Unten wondering where his actors went. They ask Unten what's wrong and Unten says that he doesn't know where his Pink Boo actors are. Suddenly, a mansion rises from the ground, destroying the movie set. The winner enters the mansion and discovers Luigi With a poltergeist. Once you defeat Luigi, the movie is changed to Luigis Mansion 2: Dark Moon, Luigi is whacked in the head so hard he turns into Mr.L, and Goomba gets ready for New Bowser Land. Chapter 6:Fire Flower Finale, Part 1 Goomba and pals enter New Bowser Land only to fall into Boss Battle Mountain. Defeat 5 fearsome foes to get to the final board. Chapter 7 and Ending All that is between Goomba and Mario is a board filled with lava. Once you defeat Mario 2 times, everyone jumps out of the TV and Goomba hosts a party (not the type that you select a character and choose a board). Minigames Jot some down if you edit it. *Kart Krasher *Fossil Flasher(Yoshi Boss Minigame) *Bomb Tossers *Bank Blast(Wario Boss Minigame *Stilt Balance *Night Of The Living Poltergeist( Luigis Boss Minigame) *Pipe and Go Seek *Topi Memory Game(Item Minigame) *Barrel Bombed (DK Boss Minigame) *Chomp Rock Bowling *Pokey Sprout Pass *Parosal Panic(Peach Boss Minigame) *Wind-Up Wars *Topi Baseball(Item Minigame) *Mario's Flaring Blaze(Mario's first Boss Minigame) *Grand Finale on the Sun(Mario's second Boss Minigame) *Snowball Smash *Donut Lift To The Top *Tag in The Tornado *Lord of the Lunch Box *Sea Smash *Coin Tornado(Coin Minigame) *Chain Chomp Royale Items *Magnet (Steals coins) *Ufooper (Beams you down to a random character) *Acorn Mushroom (Doubles the numbers on die for 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, 18 and 20) *Wing Cap (Takes you to the star space) *Afro (Starts battle minigame) *Torpedo Ted ((Bowser land only)steals a Ztar when it passes another player) *Ballbit (For every player you pass, you gain 2 spaces for the next turn) *Gooper Blooper (Mixes everyone's items up) *Golden Acorn Mushroom (Triples number on die for 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, and 30) *Golden Flower (For every space, you get 3 coins) *Latiku (Summons Fwoosh King and tells him to blow a random character to the starting space) *Slow Mr. Slow (Slows your dice block for a turn *¿ Block (Gives you a random item) Boards Same as Mario Party 2. Bosses On each board, a Mario character will fight you. *Pirate Land - Wario *Western Land - DK *Space Land - Yoshi *Mystery Land - Peachs *Horror Land - Luigi *Bowser Land - Fire Mario Sequal Fun Dimension Inc. announced that they're will be a sequal that is called Mario Enemy Party Non Stop. Gallery Powblockhopperparty.png|POW Blockhopper Jumpblockhopper.png|Note Blockhopper twistparaminigame.PNG|Goomba File:BooMP8Official.png|Boo drybonesparty.png|Dry Bones lavoraparty.png|Lavora dooparty.png|Waddle Doo Enemyparty.png|The logo blockhopperparty.png|A Blockhopper hitting a dice block Acorn_Shroom.png|The Acorn Mushroom Image:TorpedoTed.png|Torpedo Ted as a item ludwignew.png|Ludwig lemmysingle.png|Lemmy playing Pipe and Go Seek roynew.png|Roy wendynew.png|Wendy mortonew.png|Morton Larryparty.png|Larry Paragoomba.png|Paragoomba Stilt Guy.jpg|Shy Guy playing stilt balance ufooper.png|UFOoper File:Baron Brrn.png|The host, Baron Brrn Image:DKKong.jpg|DK in his Barrel Blaster File:Wario_NSMBDIY.png|Wario File:YOSHI!!!!!!.PNG|Yoshi, trying to attack Princess Peach.png|Peach, the only girl boss Luigi smash bros warfare.png|Luigi, the cowardly boss File:Fire Mario..png|The Final Boss, Fire Mario Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Party Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Super Twister Games Category:Fun Dimensions Inc. Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games